Solo follame
by shotofthesky
Summary: un Reborn enojado por su coche y un Lambo comiendo un dulce, que saldrá de esto?


**well, esta es una idea que me salio después de leer un doujinshi xD ademas, hace tieeeempo que no escribía, así que se siente raro, y no se como saldrá, he estado un poco alejada de esta pareja y me había concentrado en otra, que curiosamente es igual que Reborn con Lambo LOL bueno, a ver que sucede.**

** Solo follame.**

Cerrando la puerta de golpe Reborn salio de su despacho, aun seguía molesto ya que por dame-tsuna, ahora tendría que irse caminando a su departamento (el doujinshi iba que Tsuna y Hibari chocan al auto de Reborn y este los castiga xD y no, no con sexo) por lo menos quedaba cerca de la mansión, suspirando saco sus cigarrillos para encender uno y seguir con su camino, intento distraerse, pero aun seguía enojado con ese par de_ fils de pute_, terminando su cigarrillo lo tiro y entro al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, subió al ascensor y cuando este estaba por cerrarse entro una pareja besándose apasionadamente, Reborn escondió una mueca y los miro, mejor dicho miro a la mujer, vio como casi tenían sexo allí mismo, cuando estaba apunto de alejar su vista, la mujer se fijo en el, Reborn solo sonrio de lado y bajo su fedora, espero hasta llegar a su piso y salio de ahí, se encamino por el pasillo y al llegar a la ultima puerta la abrió, encontró el living semi-oscuro, siendo iluminado por la cocina, dejo su fedora en la mesita de entrada y se saco la chaqueta, pero se quedo con la funda de pecho (se vería tan sensual con eso (≧∇≦)/ ) se encamino a la cocina y se encontró con cierto bovino comiendo un dulce y mirando una revista, justamente cuando hoy no tenia paciencia, el chico había escogido peor día para verlo

siguió mirando su revista desinteresado y jugando con la paleta en la boca, había escuchado la puerta, pero le daba pereza levantar la cabeza, escucho como Reborn se acercaba a la nevera y buscaba algo

-te deje un poco de lasaña en el horno -murmuro levantando la vista y al fin fijándose en el asesino, el cual volteo y los miro con el ceño fruncido, yare, yare ¿y ahora que le pasaba? aparte de eso, se fijo como se había dejado la funda de su pistola y eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, se veía bastante... bien, sip, bien, MUY bien

caminando al horno, saco la lasaña que había y la metió al microondas, espero apoyado en la encimera y volvió a mirar a Lambo, el cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima y seguía jugando con su dulce, el joven se veía bastante apetecible, pero aun seguía enojado por lo de su auto, cuando la lasaña ya estuvo lista, la saco y se dispuso a comer sentándose al frente de Lambo

-yare, yare, ¿por que andas con esa cara? -le pregunto el bovino cambiándose de puesto y sentándose al lado del mayor, no sabia porque, pero el día de hoy, el ojigris se veía mas apetecible que de costumbre

trago lo que tenia en la boca y le respondió -el idiota de tsuna junto con hibari chocaron mi auto -volvió a pinchar la lasaña

Lambo abrió ambos ojos, pobres diablos, no quería pensar en como habían terminado después de eso, después de estar tantos años junto a Reborn, sabia como era cuando se ponía furioso, puso su mano en el muslo del asesino y volvió a jugar con su dulce pensando en trivialidades

aun seguía enojado, pero debía reconocer que el ojiverde estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para que dejara de pensar en eso y pensara en cosas mas agradables, termino su lasaña y miro al chico, el cual aun jugaba con el dulce, soltando un gruñido tomo la mano del bovino y alejo el dulce de su boca, para así poder besarlo furiosamente

Lambo ahogo un gemido en la boca del hitman, el beso le había tomado por sorpresa, dirigió sus manos al cuello de Reborn y con su mano libre enredo sus dedos en el pelo del hitman, acercándolo mas a el

mordió el labio del menor, para después volver a jugar con la boca de este, dejo que su lengua explorara la boca de Lambo, ya tan bien conocida, cuando hizo falta el aire se separaron, pero el hitman tomo de la cintura a Lambo y lo hizo sentarse sobre el para así poder dirigir su boca al cuello del guardián

mordiéndose el labio ahogo el gemido que le había sacado Reborn, comenzó a mover sus caderas, ocasionando que sus miembros se rosaran y comenzaran a despertar, escucho el sonido de algo calleándose, fue muy bajo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió restregándose aun mas fuerte

escuchaba como Lambo gemía en su oído, ocasionando que se calentara mas, metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico y comenzó a pasarlas por su abdomen, ganándose unos gemidos mezclados con su nombre

Lambo apoyo sus manos en los hombros del asesino y fue cuando volvió a reaccionar -Reborn, sácate esa cosa -le dijo, refiriéndose a a funda, pero aun así, se dirigió a besar el cuello del asesino y morderlo un poco

Reborn, bufo molesto, alejo al chico de sus piernas y lo sentó en la mesa, mientras el se paraba y se sacaba la funda, la dejo en la encimera y volvió a acercarse al bovino, el cual lo miraba sonrojado, apoyo las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados del chico y solo se quedo ahí, no hizo ningún movimiento

bufando, tomo a Reborn de la corbata y lo acerco a el, besándolo y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, haciendo que sus miembros ya despiertos chocaran, comenzó a bajar sus manos, ya estaba cansado, quería que Reborn lo penetrara de una buena vez, tomo el cinturón del mayor y comenzó a abrirlo, para así bajarlo junto con sus pantalones y bóxer, se alejo de la boca de Reborn y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de este mientras lo masturbaba -quiero que me folles como nunca antes Reborn -susurro lascivamente Lambo, para luego sentir como sus manos eran alejadas de golpes, alejo su cara para mirar extrañado a Reborn, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a este rasgando su camisa y tirando sus pantalones de golpe

solo eso falto, el susurro de la vaca en su oído y su mente se desconecto, desgarro su camisa y jalo de los pantalones del bovino, lo bajo de la mesa y le bajo los bóxer, comenzó a restregar su erección en el ano del chico sin llegar a penetrarlo aun, dirigió sus manos hacia el pene del ojiverde para comenzar a masturbarlo simultáneamente

se apoyo como pudo en la mesa, las manos de Reborn estaban haciendo maravillas, pero no era suficiente -R-reborn, te quiero, a-adentro -gimió levantando un poco su trasero para así lograr lo que quería

alejo una de sus manos y la dirigió a la boca del menor, para que este la chupara mientras seguía masturbandole, cuando ya estuvo listo, alejo su mano de la boca del joven y la acerco al ano de este, pera así penetrarlo con dos dedos de golpe, ganándose un gemido bastante fuerte, comenzó a tijeretear en el interior del joven, sentía todo su interior caliente, al parecer no tendría mucha paciencia esta vez, sacado sus dedos metió su erección de golpe

-a-ah!, b-bastardo...no tan fu-fuerte -le reclamo Lambo, pero aun así, el había deseado eso, sintió como el mayor comenzaba a moverse fuerte, duro, rápido, logrando que sus manos se resbalaran y terminara totalmente apoyado en la mesa, ¿no había querido a un Reborn salvaje? bueno, ahí lo tenia, no es que se quejara de eso

siguió envistiendo al chico y masturbandolo, estaba pensado en cuanto se demoraría en encontrar su próstata, pero no fue necesario pensarlo mas, el gemido agudo del chico le indico que ya la había encontrado

-ah-ahí, joder, ahí Re-born -logro tartamudear el menor, apretó sus puños e intento enderezarse un poco, logrando sentir mas adentro a Reborn y ganándose un gruñido bastante sensual

apretó con fuerza la cintura del chico y se acerco al cuello de este para morderle, ganándose otro gemido que rayaba con lo vulgar y lo excitante, lamió donde había mordido dejando la huella de sus dientes y se concentro de lleno en follar al bovino, quería lograr que el menor se derritiera en sus brazos, lo follaría como nunca antes en su vida, no podría sentarse ni caminar bien, sentía como el interior del joven comenzaba a apretarle -tan... rápido? -le susurro en el oído, logrando que este se estremeciera

-tu s-solo folla-me, quieres? -le respondió el ojiverde, y si, ya estaba en su limite, sentía todo su cuerpo sudado y sus brazos ya no aguantarían mas -Ya, y-a Re-born -gimió el bovino

apretó mas la cintura del joven y dio unas cuantas estocadas mas haciendo que el joven se corriera y apretara su interior, logrando que Reborn liberara su semilla en el joven, jadeando, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se mantuvo un rato así, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del joven, que se había vuelto a apoyar en la mesa

sentía como su interior era llenado por Reborn, sus piernas tiritaban, había estado bastante bien la follada, sintió que Reborn retiraba su miembro y gimió al sentirse vació y como el semen bajaba por sus piernas, se enderezo como pudo y sintió que era levantado

-es increíble que aun no te acostumbres a follar como se debe -murmuro arrogante Reborn, es que apenas se enderezo el chico, sus piernas habían comenzado a tiritar, se dirigió a la cama de ambos y lo acostó en ella y el se acostó al lado, se sentía pegajoso, pero no tenia ánimos de ir a limpiarse, después de un día agotador había llegado a follar como salvaje y se le habían ido todas las fuerzas, simplemente apoyo sus manos tras su cabeza y cerro los ojos, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia sintió como Lambo lo abrazaba

ಠ_ಠ

Lambo se removió un poco, sintiendo el otro lado de la cama vació, lentamente abrió los ojos y miro por todos lados, encontrándose solo, sentándose en la cama, sintió un dolor en su espalda baja, siseando se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se paro, se sentía sucio, pero antes de ir a la ducha, fue al living para comprobar que estaba solo, estaba por retirarse cuando se percato de una nota en la mesa de centro, se acerco y vio que era la perfecta caligrafía de Reborn "_fui a ver un auto, espérame con el almuerzo_" tan simple como eso, no un _"te quiero_" o un "_cásate conmigo_", el bovino se rio de su propia broma, dejando el papel en la mesita, se fue a duchar, poso su mano en su espalda, eso se ganaba por decirle que lo follara como animal, pero no se quejaba, lo había disfrutado, y esperaba volver a repetirlo pronto.

** Fin.**

**N.A: bueno, esto si que me costo escribirlo, ademas, no siquiera sabia como empezar xD sentía a Reborn tan alejado de mi, su personalidad, no sabia como, y aun siento que no lo logre, a mi parecer están distintos, culpa de esa otra pareja que se metió en mi cabeza, es que el Riren es tan sensual LOL, bueno, este es un fic sin esos problemas de pareja como los otros que hice xD ademas, la idea original era que Reborn lo follara furioso, no se como termine escribiendo esto u_u, bueno, aun así espero que les guste :3**


End file.
